Garbancito
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Alec está celoso de que Camille besará a Magnus. Los celos lo carcomen, pero ¿que pasa cuando estos se convierten en pasión? [MALEC] ADV. Leve insinuación sexual.
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de SHADOWHUNTERS le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora CASSANDRA CLARE.

 **Título:** Garbancito

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Magnus Bane  & Alec Lightwood.

 **Sinopsis:** Alec está celoso de que Camille besará a Magnus. Los celos lo carcomen, pero ¿que pasa cuando estos se convierten en pasión? [MALEC]

 **Nota de Autora:** Este es mi primer intento de Malec, así que sean compasivas. El insomnio hace maravillas. XDDD

 **Dedicatoria:** Para las loquillas del grupo de WhatsApp, " **I Love Malec** ", mi hermana, **JessyRiddleFriki-Black** , a **Johanna (Johirr)** y mi sobrina **Wasabi** (que sufre, porqué tiene que esperar hasta enero para la nueva temporada de Shadowhunters). XD

 **Rating:** M.

 **Palabras:** 915

* * *

 **GARBANCITO**

* * *

—Alexander, _garbancito_ , ¿no crees que te estas poniendo melodramático? —preguntó Magnus, mientras seguía a Alec con una copa de vino –que parecía un tigre enjaulado malhumorado de un lado para el otro por todo su apartamento–intentando explicarle lo que había sucedido en la casa de Camille.

Alec no podía creer que después de haberse declarado abiertamente gay frente a La Clave, su familia, sus amigos y cada invitado de _su boda_ con la pobre de Lydia, se encontraría a Magnus veinticuatro horas después perforándole la boca a la maldita vampira a la que tenía ganas de descuartizar viva. Jamás había deseado agujerearle la cabeza con una flecha a un demonio o subterráneo como a esa maldita chupasangre.

Los celos eran enfermizos y nos los había conocido realmente hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera se había sentido así cuando vio a Clary besando a Jace –su primer amor- y es que no importaba cuantas veces Magnus le explicara que era una treta de la arpía, los celos lo carcomían y nublaban su raciocinio. Lo veía todo en rojo y no entendía de justificaciones.

—No vi ninguna intención tuya de detenerla. ¿No será que aun la amas? ¿No fue tu gran amor? Pero, ¿Por qué carajos te exijo una explicación si no somos nada? ¿Es que ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí? ¡Debería irme a mi casa! —dijo Alec deteniéndose de repente sin saber qué hacer.

Gracias a Raziel que Magnus tenía buenos reflejos y se detuvo a tiempo o hubiera terminado por chocar con el pelinegro y en el proceso tragarse el vino con la copa incluida. Cuatrocientos años y jamás se había sentido tan exasperado en su vida como en ese momento. Si no se sintiera seguro de sí mismo –la mayoría de las veces, debía reconocer– en ese momento tendría un ataque de histeria. Era exasperante intentar explicarle a Alexander como habían sucedido las cosas y que el chico estuviera más cerrado que una tumba. ¡Los hermanos silenciosos eran más comunicativos y compresivos!

—Ya te lo he explicado varias veces, Alexander y no has querido entender. No soy hombre de dar explicaciones, pero te las he dado más de tres veces y tú no cooperas—dijo exasperado.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. No quiero seguir importunándote —dijo Alec encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero Magnus lo intercepto suspirando.

—Estas comportándote como un niño.

—¿Me estas llamando ignorante e infantil? —preguntó Alexander incrédulo.

¿Dónde están los portales cuando se les necesita? Magnus se sentía exasperado, frustrado y todas las emociones negativas que existieran. No sabía si darle unas nalgadas a Alexander, aunque eso era bastante tentador, o besarlo hasta que se hiciera la idea de que a la única persona que quería besar y en su vida era a él. Así que opto por la segunda opción. Lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo besó.

A primeras, Alec no respondió el beso. Recordaba que esa misma boca rastrera horas antes había besado a la vampira demoniaca y él estaba muy furioso por eso, pero no se explicaba como toda su rabia se había convertido en una pasión arrolladora provocando que tomara a Magnus de su chaqueta y profundizara aún más el beso convirtiéndolo en un duelo de dominio que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Aunque le ganaban cuatrocientos años de experiencia.

Empujo a Magnus hacia la pared más cercana quitándole la chaqueta. Comenzó a quitar botón a botón de la camisa con parsimonia, mientras que Magnus hacía lo propio con su cazadora y su camisa. Solo habían pasado unos segundos, cuando sus manos inexpertas exploraban el pecho del brujo. La excitación que sentía en ese momento era mucho más abrumadora que los celos que había sentido minutos antes.

Sentir vibrar la piel de Magnus en la yema de sus dedos era electrizante y completamente nuevo para Alec. Una dolorosa erección estaba creciendo y apretujándose en sus pantalones. Cuando Magnus posó su mano en su entrepierna, presionando levemente, su erección y su cuerpo vibraron por completo. Pero cuando Magnus besó su cuello y comenzó a quitarle el botón del vaquero, Alec se asustó y se apartó, tomó su ropa y salió del apartamento como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Magnus se quedó completamente asombrado y empalmado. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido o qué había hecho mal, cuando una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro.

— ¡Oh, garbancito! Aun no estás listo para perder la virginidad, pero pronto lo estarás y yo estaré esperándote.

Magnus caminó hasta su habitación con una sonrisa burlona. Necesitaba una ducha fría urgente, pero estaba seguro que él no sería el único. Al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba cierto pelinegro metido de cabeza debajo del chorro de agua helada con ropa incluida resoplando con un toro. Recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer lo ruborizaba y excitaba de igual manera.

—¡Maldito seas, Magnus Bane! —dijo en tono lastimero por la excitación y la presente erección que no se doblegaba ante el agua fría.

Al otro lado de la ciudad…

—Creo que he escuchado mi nombre junto una maldición —río bajo el chorro de agua. —¡Maldito tú, Alexander Lightwood! Pronto me cobraré esta, garbancito. Te haré suplicar. Es una promesa.

Y, con esa última promesa, Magnus comenzó a masturbarse, dado que el agua fría no iba a lograr calma su excitación. Solo imaginarse el rostro ruborizado de Alexander lo ponía duro como el granito. Mientras que el pelinegro hacia lo mismo pensando en esos ojos de gatos que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
